<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Library // Wolfstar AU by remoonyblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762217">At The Library // Wolfstar AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack'>remoonyblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Library, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Smut, Wolfstar being soulmates, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin works at Hogwarts Library alongside Regulus Black, who as it turns out, has an extremely attractive brother.</p><p>Non-magic au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Regulus Black/Maryrose Jenkins (by Pengiwen), Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Sirius Black's Motorbike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Library // Wolfstar AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hope Lupin first suggested that her son, Remus, should get a job for the summer, he definitely did not think it was a good idea.<br/>
Eighteen years old Remus Lupin didn’t see himself as the type of person to get a summer job. He didn’t much like being social, so working in something like a café or a restaurant was off limits. He didn’t want to babysit, because he didn’t like children very much and pretty much everything else his parents could come up with was something he didn’t want to do.<br/>
Ind the end, it was his best friend, James Potter, who ended up finding just the right job for him. It turned out that James’ great grandfather’s friend, Albus Dumbledore (who the family was close with) was the owner of a library close to Godric’s Hollow.<br/>
Remus visited the library once and at first glance, he decided that he loved the place. It just so turned out that Dumbledore was in need of a new worker, and just like that, Remus Lupin had gotten a job.<br/>
It was quite perfect. The library was big and cozy with thousands of interesting books, all of which Remus could not wait to check out. There were a fair bit of people, but they kept to themselves and it was only occasionally that one would ask Remus a question or ask for help with finding a book. So other than helping out customers, sorting books and keeping the library quiet, Remus had all the time he wanted to just sit around and read.<br/>
In one corner of the library was even a little shop where one could buy tea, coffee, biscuits, and all sorts of snacks. Next to the shop were a few round tables where the guest could sit while eating and drinking. (It was strictly forbidden to eat or drink in the actual library.) Working in that shop was Minerva McGonagall, a forty-something-year-old woman who Remus liked a great deal. She was very kind and interesting to talk to, and always offered him a cup of tea before he went home for the day.<br/>
The only downside there really was to the job would be that the library was very far from where Remus lived with his parents. Because of this, it would take him hours to get to and from work every single day, and that is why Remus was now living with the Potter’s. He was of course upset that he wouldn’t get to spend much time with his parents, Lyall and Hope Lupin, but was happy to live with James all the same. Frankly, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were lovely people just as James and Remus had a great deal of fun.<br/>
A Monday morning, Remus was in the library early. The Potters had gone to visit family for the day and therefore Remus had decided to spend his at the library. Euphemia had told him that he was welcome to come along with them if he’d like, but he’d kindly turned down the offer.<br/>
He wasn’t surprised to find that he was the first person there when he arrived. Not even McGonagall was in her shop yet, but Remus didn’t mind. He quickly took a look at the library’s computer where they could notifications every time a customer had ordered a book if they hadn’t been able to find it in the actual library. There were five new requests since yesterday and Remus grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the names.<br/>
Three of them were children’s books that Remus had never heard of before and therefore was fairly certain definitely wasn’t in the library and the two last ones were Stephen King novels which Remus, now that he was looking at them, wanted to read as well.<br/>
He’d just finished ordering the last book when he felt a tap on his shoulder.<br/>
Remus turned around, surprised, and was standing face to face with a boy his age. He had yet black hair and piercing grey eyes, and Remus was sure he’d never seen him in the library before.<br/>
“Hello,” the boy greeted with a posh accent. He reached out and shook Remus’ hand. “I’m Regulus Black.”<br/>
“Hi…?” said Remus. “Remus Lupin.”<br/>
Regulus raised an eyebrow and did a once over on him which made Remus feel uncomfortable.<br/>
“What can I help you with, Regulus?”<br/>
“Right,” said Regulus. “I heard you’re looking for employees.”<br/>
“We are?” said Remus, confused.<br/>
“You do work here, don’t you?”<br/>
“Yes, I work here,” said Remus, defensively. “I just wasn’t aware that we needed new workers… I mean, I’m managing quite well alone.”<br/>
“Lovely,” said Regulus coldly. “Can I speak to your boss then?”<br/>
“He’s not here,” Remus answered, now starting to grow annoyed.<br/>
Regulus watched him for a long moment without saying anything.<br/>
Then,<br/>
“So you’re the only person here?”<br/>
“Well, it is quite early in the morning,” Remus reasoned.<br/>
Without responding, Regulus turned and started inspecting the library. Remus watched him look through bookshelves before finally settling himself comfortably on one of the couches. “I suppose I’ll just wait then.”<br/>
Remus went back to working with unease. He could feel the other boy’s gaze on him the entire time as he placed book after book on the shelves and finally, once he was finished, took to hiding away in the corner with a book of his own.<br/>
A few hours later, the library was slowly filling up with people and Remus could see that McGonagall’s shop had opened up. Relived, he made his way over there.<br/>
“Good morning, Minerva,” Remus said as he sat down.<br/>
“Ah, good morning to you too, Mr Lupin,” McGonagall said warmly. “Tea?”<br/>
“Yes please,” Remus responded. “Erm – Minerva?”<br/>
“Hm?” said McGonagall as she placed the cup of tea in front of Remus.<br/>
“It’s just, a bloke came by earlier, asking for my 'boss’. I think he wanted to get a job here?”<br/>
“Oh yes, yes, that should be Regulus Black,” McGonagall said thoughtfully. “Is he still here?”<br/>
“I think so,” Remus replied. “Who is he, if you don’t mind me asking?”<br/>
“He’s a poor child, is what he is,” said McGonagall. “He was recently disowned by his family and is now looking for a job. Dumbledore spoke to me about it a few days ago, and I offered that he could help me here at the Cafe.”<br/>
“Ah,” said Remus, understanding. “Shall I get him then?”<br/>
“That would be lovely, dear.”<br/>
And so, Remus got a new colleague.<br/>
The first few days of Regulus working at the library, he was very cold and rude. They barely spoke, but when they did it was always awkward and short. However, after a while, things started to change.<br/>
One day, when McGonagall hadn’t been to work and it was only Remus and Regulus there, they’d fallen into talk about a certain book that both of them had read. Thus, they’d bonded over a cup of tea and all of a sudden, Remus found himself with a new friend. Regulus was actually quite fun once you really got to know him and Remus felt incredibly lucky that he now got to have not only one but two great friends to spend his summer with.<br/>
It was now a Friday night and Remus was, as usual still at the library. McGonagall had finished her shift a few minutes ago, and normally Regulus would have taken over by now and hang out with Remus the last few hours until the library closed.<br/>
After having helped a customer (an elderly lady who hadn’t much experience with technology) with checking out a book, Remus sent Regulus a message.</p><p>06:15 pm<br/>
Remus: You coming in today, mate?<br/>
06:20 pm<br/>
Regulus: I can’t today, sorry. Something came up last minute, I’ll tell you about it Monday. Hope it’s ok.<br/>
06:21 pm<br/>
Remus: It’s fine, I’ll close up the shop. See you.<br/>
06:25<br/>
Regulus: :-)</p><p>Remus sighed and put away his phone, debating whether he should just head home or not. He knew that James would be waiting for him, probably with some kind of crazy idea of something stupid but fun to do, but at the same time, Remus was aching to finish his book and the library was just so cosy. So he set a timer on his phone and decided to spend another hour there.<br/>
He didn’t even hear that someone had entered the library before Regulus voice called through the room. “Hello?”<br/>
“I thought you weren’t coming?” said Remus confused, but was excited, nonetheless. “Because I was actually hoping you’d come. I’m reading that one book you recommended last time and – oh….”<br/>
His ranting stopped abruptly as he turned around and stood face to face with someone who definitely was not Regulus but looked painfully a lot like him.<br/>
It was a boy (man?) a couple of years older than Remus. He had long black hair, the same piercing grey eyes and high cheekbones as Regulus and good God was he attractive.<br/>
“Sorry to disappoint,” said the man. “I’m not my brother. Do you know where he is, though?”<br/>
“No...” Remus said, stunned. Why did he not know that Regulus had a brother who was possibly the most gorgeous human being on this planet? “He just messaged me that he isn’t coming today.”<br/>
“Oh,” said Regulus’ brother with a shrug. “Bummer, I was going to give him a ride on my new bike.”<br/>
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Remus chewed on his lip, awkwardly, not sure what to do next.<br/>
“Meh, it’s alright,” the man shrugged again. “So this is where Reg spends most of his time, huh?”<br/>
“Yes,” Remus nodded, looking around too as if he hadn’t seen the place before.<br/>
The man looked quite bored. “All has their own taste I suppose.”<br/>
Remus flushed. “Yes…”<br/>
Reg’s brother looked back at Remus. “I’m Sirius by the way. I’m assuming you’re Ramoo? Reg’s been telling me about this friend from work.”<br/>
“Um, well,” Remus laughed. “It’s Remus, but yes that’s me.”<br/>
“Ah,” Sirius said, looking thoughtful. “You’re here all by yourself?”<br/>
“Yeah,” said Remus. Then, to not look like a loser, he added, “Regulus was supposed to be here too, but as you know, he isn’t so yes I’m alone at the moment. Or I was, until you got here, anyway.”<br/>
“Then you don’t mind if I keep you company?”<br/>
“I suppose not, no.”<br/>
“Great,” Sirius grinned.<br/>
It was weird, being around Sirius Black who was so much like Regulus but at the same time so very different. During the time, the two spent in the library, Remus got to know a few things about the older Black brother.<br/>
His name was Sirius Orion Black, the supposed ‘heir’ of the family. He was twenty years old and had been kicked out of his home at the age of sixteen. Since then, he’d been living off the money he got from his dead uncle who apparently was ridiculously rich. He lived with Regulus now, since Regulus too had been disowned recently and he spent most of his time, either listening to music or planning new tattoos to get. He didn’t want a job or an education as he’d rather live his life as ‘a free man’. He had a friend named Lily Evans, who kept trying to get him to apply for jobs, but he flat out refused every time. He didn’t like pineapple. And oh, he had a very dirty mouth.<br/>
Remus was quite amused by the time Sirius was done with a story about how he and Lily Evans once almost died, jumping out of a moving train because Sirius pissed off the train conductor-<br/>
“Wow,” he laughed. “Sounds like quite the adventure.”<br/>
“It was!” Sirius agreed.<br/>
When it was late and Remus had to go home, he closed off the library and walked outside with Sirius who was now talking about why pineapple definitely didn’t belong on pizza.<br/>
“It’s gross. It’s disgusting. Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza.”<br/>
Remus snorted. “I actually like it.”<br/>
“No,” Sirius said, looking at him as if he’s just been betrayed. “You don’t actually?”<br/>
“It tastes alright,” Remus shrugged, grinning.<br/>
“Unbelievable,” Sirius said with mock annoyance. “Hey, do you need a ride home?”<br/>
Remus glanced at Sirius’ motorbike which was parked right outside the building. He definitely wanted to try it, but the fear of something going wrong was strong. “I don’t know…”<br/>
“I’m not going to crash, don’t worry,” Sirius said. “I’ve got years of experience. You sure though?”<br/>
“Oh well, alright,” Remus said then and Sirius let out an excited whoop!<br/>
He held on to Sirius tightly as they drove, half because he was scared of falling and half because he just liked the feeling of hugging Sirius close. The ride came to an end way too quickly and Remus frowned as the bike stopped in front of the Potter house.<br/>
“See you around, Remus,” Sirius called as he drove away, and Remus watched him go with a strangely unfamiliar feeling in his belly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>